


Seven Long Years

by Yagami_imagaY



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: DenNor, M/M, SuFin, aph Hetalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias Kohler and Lukas Bondevik have been best friends since pre-school and have had eyes for each other since third grade but here's the catch; Lukas has a boyfriend.</p>
<p>DenNor is the man ship but for a short bit there is some SuNor and it leads to SuFin. Rated M for the following: smut, rape(maybe), self harm (sorry about that), yaoi, possible yuri (o.c's), gore, character deaths, and mpreg. Yes all of that, I'm a very messed up boy sorry. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mathias' POV  
I smiled and opened my front door, throwing my jacket off once I was in the house. "I'm home!" I announced, seeing my mom come out of the kitchen.  
"Oh hej dear, you have a friend waithing for you in your room, he came a little earlier to do homework." She said smiling.  
"Okay, thanks mom! I'll be down later for food!" I said, running up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and smiled. "Hej Lukas!" I said, a little louder than I meant to, startling him a bit.  
The pale blonde turned around in the chair he was in and smiled, getting up and walking over to me. I smiled and hugged him tightly, reciving a hug back.   
"You know, you not going to my school anymore really messes with me." He said momotonely.  
"I know, I'm sorry." I replied. "So how's Berwald been treating you?" I asked, sayng the name 'Berwald' coldly.

Lukas' POV  
I let go of him. "Fine." I lied.  
"Lukas, let me see your arms." Mathias said and gave me a serious look. I looked down and sighed, pushing up my sleeves to reveal many cuts and bruses. "Did he do this to you?" I stayed silent. "Lukas answer me. Did he do this to you?" He asked, gritting his teeth and gripping my wrist harder than his norm, causing me to wince.   
"Mathias stop." I said, feeling tears come to my eyes.  
He let go of my arm and hugged me. "I'm sorry, but you need to tell me if he hurt you. If you don't I may not be able to help you. Please tell me."  
"Ja he hurt me, but I deserve it."   
"Lukas! Why would you say something like that?" He asked, pulling away from me, placing his hands on my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry about spelling errors, I have no spell check.

Lukas' POV  
"He did this because I tried to leave him!" I said. "If I wasn't so stupid I wou-"  
"Lukas! You are not stupid! Berwald can't treat you like this! If I was your boyfriend I'd treat you with all the loveand respect you deserve." Mathias said. "I wish there was something I could do about the way that tyrant treats you."  
"Do you mean that?" I asked.  
"Mean what?"   
"Would you actually treat me with respect?" He nodded and smiled.  
"Of course, I would only treat you the way I would want to be treated. With some exceptions of course." He said with a wink.  
"Mathias, I've always loved you." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
"Lukas are you falling for me?"  
"More like fallen. I've been in love with you since third grade." I said, giving him a weak laugh.   
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have prevented all of the things your going through now." He said frowning.  
"What's done is done Mathias, and no matter what you do you can't change the past." I said. "But, you can prevent the future."   
"Lukas, move in with me." He said.  
"Wha-"  
"I want to protect you from that bastard's abuse, so come live with me." He insisted.  
"That's foolish." I said. "He's alread hurt me more than you think." I walked over to his bed and sat down.  
He raised an eyebrow and sighed, kneeling down infront of me and cupping my face.  
"Lukas, I love you. No matter what happens, okay? And I swear I'll help you through this."  
"If I told you what he's done to me you'd turn away and never look at me again because you'd be to disgusted to look at me."  
"I could never do such a thing. Even if you tried to kill me I would still love you." The Danish man said, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My name is Levi, I'm 15 and I'm strange. I'm trans, bisexual, and I love yaoi. My girlfriend and I are possibly going to write together on this with the yuri couples. Please follow me on instagram @nichthefangirl


End file.
